


О драконах

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, war guns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Как пушки влияют на ход войны
Relationships: Takeda Shingen/Uesugi Kenshin
Kudos: 3





	О драконах

\- Посмотри, Юкимура, на моих драконов!  
Юкимура кисло покосился на новое приобретение Наставника - гайдзинские пушки, которые тот с большими трудностями и в огромной секретности приобрел при посредничестве старого Симадзу.  
\- Разве они не красавцы?  
Тигр пребывал по сему поводу в приподнятом настроении - умилялся на громадины с жерлом больше человеческой головы, словно это были котики, и также гладил их по головке. Юкимура, привыкший полагаться на свои копья и драку лицом к лицу, считал эти иноземные устройства, приносящие смерть на расстоянии, вещью подлой. И, если на то пошло, - трусливой.  
\- Вот, должно быть, так и приходит старость, - произнес Тигр, словно прочитав мысли воспитанника (хотя умственная деятельность Юкимуры обычно так явно отражалась на лице, что не прочел бы их только ленивый). - Вы, молодежь, все при вас, копья в руки и погнали! А в моем возрасте уже каждый раз задумываешься, чем бы еще таким новеньким впечатлить противника, чтобы он не счел тебя неинтересным и не отправился искать себе другого врага... НО ЭТО НЕ СТАРОСТЬ, ЮКИМУРА! - Тигр громогласно захохотал, в восторге раскинув руки в стороны (одной он невзначай смел Тигренка, отлетевшего к ограде, но этой мелочи он не заметил). - ЭТО - ОПЫТНОСТЬ!  
  
*  
\- Сколько у тебя войска, Тигр из Кай?  
Они ехали конь-о-конь, удалившись на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их никто не подслушивал. Каждый уже сверился с данными разведки о силах противника и прикидывал, достаточны ли шансы на победу, чтобы рискнуть, или им остается продлить мир еще на год.  
\- Пятнадцать тысяч конных.  
\- Если бы ты хотел бы напугать меня, ты преувеличил бы число. Если обмануть - преуменьшил... Потому я думаю, что ты сказал правду. - Дракон из Этиго улыбнулся. - У меня столько же, Тигр из Кай.  
Такэда прикусил губу, размышляя, стоит ли согласится на ничью или еще поторговаться.  
\- А у меня резерв в засаде.  
\- А у меня ловушки в поле.  
\- Уговорил. - вздохнул Тигр.  
Дракон тронул коня, двинувшись вперед. Проезжая мимо Такэды, он словно невзначай обернулся.  
\- Да, и если ты хочешь показать мне пушки, что прячешь за теми холмами, то можешь просто... показать мне их.  
  
*  
Юкимура обалдевал. Ладно Тигр, бегавший вокруг пушек с горящими глазами - но теперь глаза горели у Бога Войны, который точно также умилялся им, словно котикам, и точно также гладил по головке свитки с чертежами и расчетами. Вот этого Юкимура точно не ожидал.  
Позади стояла Касуга и хмурила брови. Касуга не одобряла. Юкимура понимал Касугу.  
  
*  
\- Наставник! - Теперь глаза горели и у Юкимуры тоже. После отъезда Кенсина он мог дать волю своим восторгам. - Я все понял! Эти пушки выйграли вам мир, даже не сделав ни одного выстрела! Это и был ваш гениальный план!  
Такэда сглотнул и ничего не ответил.

26 июля 2017


End file.
